


When the Past and Present meet

by trash_master



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_master/pseuds/trash_master
Summary: This series pictures Wei WuXian's and Lan Wangji's shared journey through life before and after Wei WuXian inhibited the body of Mo XuanYu.This series is an addition to the original story.





	1. The Emperors Smirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plays after the sunshot campaign where Wei WuXian had his former body and Lan Wangji is getting more and more worried about Wei WuXians future as a cultivator.

"Lan Zhan! Found ya!", exclaimed Wei WuXian joyfully and rushed over to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan kept a straight face and didn't respond to Wei WuXian calling.

Wei WuXian grinned wide and suggested with even more provocation in his voice: "How about we do for once something fun tonight?"

Lan Zhan's eyebrows twitched and he replied stoically:"Tonight is the big banquet in Qinghe".

This banquet was heald to value the combined efforts of the Gusu Lan sect and the QingheNie sect at the recent night hunts. In QingheNie they had to face expecially many enemies and meanwhile evacuate two villages.

Recently the quantity of ghosts was alarming in the QingheNie area and thus the hunter force was limited. In Addition Nie MingJue was absent in Koi Tower for a strategic meeting with Jin GuangYao and Lan XiChen, so his younger Brother Nie HuaiSang had to substitute for him.

But luckily Wei WuXian, Jiang WanYin and some members of the Gusu Lan sect where traveling in this area and helped out.

Thankfully everything went smoothly and no one was hurt, even no one of the villagers was harmed during the evacuation process.

Nie MingJue was relieved his brother didn't mess up the situation and was thankfull to anyone participating. Thus everyone of the participating hunters was invited to QingheNie to celebrate their success.

"Hey, we could still sneak of. I want to show you something"

Lan Zhan remained quiet and averted his gaze of Wei Ying.

To Wei WuXian's suprise Lan Wangji agrees:" I have wanted to talk with you anyway"

"Well then, I can hardly wait!", grinned Wei WuXian.

 

The banquet in Qinghe was so far uneventful and Wei WuXian chatted with some hunters of Qinghe. He was eagerly anticipating that the guests would get more drunk so that the atmosphere would become more causal and it wouldn't attract attention when he would sneek off with Lan Wangji.

After a few hours passed, the most guests had loosened up and the conversation topics changed from current politcs to rather personal topics.

Wei WuXian approached Lan Zhan and whispered to Lan Zhan: "How about you excuse yourself now and follow me? I already told my brother, that I will be off tonight"

Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying and replied:"Wait for me outside".

"Today's night sky is clear and and the stars shine especially bright", said Wei Ying as he leaned against the palace walls.

Lan Zhan turned up silently beside Wei Ying and nodded in reply.

"I hope you don't have a curvew tonight", teased Wei Ying.

"I will return to the Cloud Recesses tomorrow", responded Lan Zhan.

"Good, then let's go!"

 

Lan Zhan followed Wei Ying as they left the palace and headed towards the nearby forrest. They walked quietly beside each other, until they had reached a large lake.

"This is it", said Wei Ying and moved to a low brached tree. He made himself comfortable on the branches and faced the lake.

Lan Zhan was astonished by the similarity of this situation to something he had experienced before.

"Come Lan Zhan, make yourself comfortable!", exclaimed Wei Ying.

_Have he figured it out?_ thought Lan Zhan and moved to the tree.

 

He stood besides Wei Ying and started: "Wei Ying", but Wei Ying interrupted him;"I won't go to the cloud Recesses with you and I won't give up my cultivation style"

"You have changed, I wonder how much of Wei Ying will remain in the future", countered Lan Zhan.  
But his lower lip trembled a little whilst he said those words.

"Maybe, but thus change come with age and I am not a kid anymore"

"This has nothing to do with aging, Wei Ying. Can't you tell, that something is notably different?"

"Don't be so stubborn, you cant force me to quit my cultivation. Instead lets have a drink", said Wei Ying and offered Lan Zhan a sweet smelling liqor, it was Wei Yings favorite 'The Emperor's Smile'.

Lan Zhan didn't answer and Wei Ying insisted: "Come on, Lan Zhan! This is a special one - let's drink to our health, since you are so concerned about mine!"

Lan Zhan took the liqor and drunk it all at once.

"Wei Ying, this is not only about you. If you have not complete control about your cultivation, you also could hurt others. Think of the people important to you, they all could get hurt because of you!"

Wei Ying didn't responded immediately, instead he said more seriously: "Let's not argue tonight, Lan Zhan".

They went silent and gazed at the lake beside each other.</p>

 

After a while Wei Ying started:"Recently it often crosses my mind, say Lan Zhan, why do you want me so badly to come to the Cloud Recesses? To scold me?"

Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying but remained silent.

Wei Ying wanted to loosen up the mood and teased Lan Zhan: "If you don't speak up, I'll have my ways to make you talk"

But Lan Zhan still continued to be silent.

"Don't blame me then!", exclaimed Wei Ying and put his arms around Lan Zhans waiste to tickle him.

Wei Ying tickled Lan Zhans waiste but his face remained expressionless. He didn't even flinch.  
 _Does he have emotions? Is he even human?_

As to prove Wei Ying wrong, Lan Zhan uttered: "Because I care for you. I want you safe by me side. I want you Wei Ying. I wanted you back then and I want you now"

Speechless Wei Ying sunk his hands down, he didn't expect this answer.

Lan Zhan turned around completely and cupped Wei Yings cheeck.

"Do you get it now?", he asked.

"I do get it. You want me? Then lets see what I can do about it", smirked Wei WuXian and his eyes had a reddish gleam to them.

All of the sudden Wei WuXian grabbed Lan Zhan lower back and pulled him closer.

"I am concerned about you too Lan Zhan. You always seem so stiff and unapproachable. I was worried about you, that you wouldn't have any fun at all", said Wei WuXian and placed his free hand on Lan WangJis collar.

He slid his thumb into the neckline of Lan Zhans robe and pushed with his other fingers some fabric aside.

Lan Zhan grabbed Wei Ying's hand and stared into Wei Yings eyes.

"Ah come on Lan Zhan. You clearly want it, so why not have it? Don't get me wrong, I would be more than thrilled to ravish you a little", said Wei WuXian and leaned forwards to Lan Wangji.

"Wei Ying!", exclaimed the other with a frown on his face.

"I'm serious Lan Zhan. I want you", said Wei Ying with more vigor and stared back into Lan Zhans eyes.

Then, shameless as Wei Ying was, he kissed Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan couldn't restrain himeself any longer and slid his tongue into Wei Yings mouth.

Wei WuXian responded immediatly and twirled his tongue around Lan Zhans.

Lan Zhan leaned to Wei Ying, however Wei Ying pulled Lan Zhan closer and put his hands around his waiste again.

_Amazing how fast the meaning of a movement can change within only few minutes,_ realised Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan let out a low moan.

The other man was aroused as well and wanted more, thus he pushed Lan Zhan to the ground and opened his robes.  
Wei Ying sat on top and slid his hand down uppon Lan Zhans naked upper body until he reached his lower abdomen.

"Mhh, what a view", smirked Wei Ying.

"Mhhmmm", taunted Lan Zhan back.  
He grabbed Wei Ying by his collar and rolled them both around. Now Lan Zhan sat on top of Wei Ying and undid his robes.

"I gotta slide that", said Wei Ying and casted his robe fully aside. Now he was lying completely naked on his robe.

"Sorry Lan Zhan, today I oversleept and only put on the necessary parts. Do you like what you see?"

Lan Zhan went silent for a moment and swiftly bent down just inches away from Wei Yings face.

"Like? I adore it" whispered Lan Zhan and pressed his mouth against Wei Yings.

Surprised from Lan Zhans reaction Wei Ying kissed back but dispensed his mouth from Lan Zhans, instead he targeted his neck and nuzzled the delicate skin.

His tongue was passionate but yet still tender – he didn't want to hurt his lover, not yet.

"Mhhmhhh", Lan Zhan let out a another low moan. Lan Zhans moans had an aphrodisiac effect on Wei Ying and he kissed Lan Zhans neck more roughly.

"Aahhhh", Lan Zhan panted slightly in return.

Wei Ying was moved by the cuteness of Lan Zhan reactions and rolled the both of them around so he was on top of Lan Zhan.

He skillfully removed Lan Zhans undergarments while still caressing Lan Zhans neck with his tongue.

Now both men were fully naked.

"Wei... Ying, ahhh, Wei Ying", whispered Lan Zhan.

"Yes, Lan Zhan", said Wei Ying nonchalantly and pushed his upper body up, while their legs where still intertwined. He met Lan Zhan's melting gaze.

"I love you", said Lan Zhan.

"I know", replied Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan was stunned.

"I figured it out a while ago. But since you didn't intended to tell me, I wanted to change that"  
Wei WuXian cupped Lan Zhans face and pulled him self closer again.  
Wei Ying wanted to feel more of Lan Zhan's skin against his own and he wanted to explore more of the expressions Lan Zhan could make.  
But as he wanted to arouse Lan Zhan a bit more, Wei Ying noticed that those felt asleep. Obviously Lan Zhan couldn't handle liqor and was at his limits.  
Delighted Wei Ying chuckeled to himself.


	2. About Shamelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji confronts Wei Wuxian after they spent the night together

Wei Ying was lying on the soft medow and a light breeze swept over his face. The sky was tinted in azure and he could hear the birds in the nearby forest sing.  
While enjoying this scenery the young man thought about his future plans.

_What should I do? Discarding my cultivation style is out of question, but it would be useful to stabilize it by gaining more control of the corpses. However I can't imagine that the Gusu Lan sect will even think about refining the art of controlling resentful energy. They would rather scold me!  
Not only that I thought about using resentful energy but also I actually did established a new cultivation style by doing so. In their eyes I would excel my own shamelessness by asking the Gusu Lan sect to help me with the control of resentful energy. It is even more hilarious that no other than Lan Wangji, Hanguang-Jun, asked me to come to the Cloud Recesses! How does Lan Zhan imagine this to play out? _

"Wei Ying! What is the meaning of this?", interrupted Lan Zhan Wei Yings thoughts with a frown on his face.

 _He woke up naked and probably couldn't remember what happened last night_ , concluded Wei Ying.

"A good morning to you too! So you can't remember what happened last night?" questioned Wei Ying and sat up. Lan Zhan was already dressed up and stood in front of him.  
Lan Zhan stared at him for an explanation, in return Wei Ying stated: "You asserted your never ending love for me and begged me to come to the Cloud Recesses. Of course I couldn't resist a pledge like this and gave in"

Lan Zhan averted his eyes from Wei Ying and his expression got gloomy.

"I won't come to the Cloud Recesses Lan Zhan, let's safe us both the embarrassment. But you are more than welcome in Lotus Pier"

"Hnn" answered Lan Zhan in return.  
He was still to agitated and embarassed about his own shamelessness. But this could be his only opportunity to change Wei Yings mind and clarify the matter. He waited to long for Wei Ying to return, he was to mournful the time he thought Wei Ying dead, he was to desperate wanting Wei Ying to be alive. He won't let go of Wei Ying so easily.

"Wei Ying", Lan Zhan looked straight into Wei WuXians eyes, "at least you could rest and we could lessen your accumulated injuries"

"Lan Zhan", now Wei Ying glared at Lan Zhan with a slight bitter expression, "Do you think anyone will allow me - Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Pariarch, the most shameless of them all - to use the Cloud Recessess as his personal spa?"

After a short pause Lan Zhan stated boldly "Become my husband then"

Wei Yings opened his mouth and closed it. He was surprised by Lan Zhans answer, but of course Lan Zhan was meant it. It was impossible that Lan Zhan wouldn't be that serious about someone he loved. And he loved him although Wei Ying already made a descision.  
He was frowned upon by the majority of the cultivation wold and there are already many parties plotting against him.  
He would not drag other people into his misery.  
He will not watch Lan Zhan loose everything: his status, his family, his life because of him.  
He, Wei Ying, was in a very peculiar situation and people wouldn't let go of him so easily. His best option would be to hide somewhere and try to live a modest life.  
_To hell with that!_ The resentful energy took hold of him and his eyes hat a reddish glare to them.  
No way he would hide and waste his talent.  
He wont be one of those hypocrites ignoring the problems of others and using their skill to indulge in mundanities.  
_I will not watch those inflated bastard enrich themself at the expense of others! Better live a short life than not living at all. I would be surprised, if I still would have much time left. No Lan Zhan, I will not be responsible for your fall, nor will I hide away_

He would do the most usefull with the time he had left.Wei Ying calmed himself down a little and after a long pause he stated firmly:"Get lost Lan Zhan".  
Wei Ying tried hard to look expressionless and resolute however, he couldn't hide the hurt look in his eyes, while saying those words.  
This rejetion was not decided by heart, but by mind. He will not allow Lan Zhan suffer because of him. He don't want to make Lan Zhan regret his descisions.

Lan Zhan was numbed by We Yings answer and for a brief moment he closed his eyes.  
He tried everything possible to convince Wei Ying to come to the Cloud Recessess.  
He already beared so many of Wei Yings rejections and his heart was so heavy from his own helplessness.  
He could not protect Wei Ying, the person he loved so long and so intense, he could not be by his side.  
Lan Zhans lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. He turned away from Wei Ying and removed himself from the scene.  
Yesterday everything seemed so peaceful and intimate – the lake was surrounded by the forrest as to encapsulate it from the outside world and protect it from prying gazes. The moon gently illuminated the surface of the lake and the tree tops barely moved.  
Now the breeze swayed the tree tops as if they would shake their heads over the scene they had wittnessed. The lake looked rather lost and fenced into it's place instead of being protected.  
Words couldn't describe Lan Zhan grief and his body ached - he felt sore and tired

Wei Ying was distressed because he rejected Lan Zhan and obviously hurt his feelings. He still had no clue why Lan Zhan had fallen for him so hard and why he hadn't gave up on him.  
It was time for Wei WuXian to return to Lotus Pier and discuss with his brother the latest affairs. Lately the rising amount of ghosts was unusal and rather alarming, he wanted to know how his borther would react to it.

 

Back at Lotus Pier Wei WuXian headed to the headquarters where he hoped to find Jiang Cheng. He was not disappointed in finding his brother there and but he was frustrated about how their conversation went.  
Jiang Cheng scolded him for some of his previous actions towards some high-ranking cultivators and he didn't want to accept Wei WuXian's help regarding the upcoming issue.

"You know, I could easily get rid of the ghosts and you wouldn't have to send so many men down there", smirked Wei WuXian.

"Maybe, but I would have to apologize to sects and cultivators I didn't even know about and I don't want to witness the name of the YunmengJiang dirtied again so fast", stated Jiang Cheng coldly.

"As you wish", was the only thing Wei WuXian said in return. He indeed had not much time left.

As Wei Ying left the headquarters and headed out to the port of Lotus Pier, a sleaze and haggard woman approached him. She felt down on her knees and begged him:"Help me bring Wen Ning back"


	3. Relaxing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan has some time off, which he spends together with Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan was busy the whole morning and if not for the bad weather he would be working till evening. Due to the rainy and cold autumn days the guest would be late and arrive tomorrow instead of today.  
It was rare for Lan Zhan to have time off and he would pour himself over with work if Wei Ying wouldn't be there. Wei Ying was by his side now and it still felt like a dream even if several months had passed since Lan Zhan took him to the Cloud Recesses.

Lan Zhan didn't hope after his turn down and what happened in Yiling to ever see Wei Ying again, but nonetheless he yearned for the other man.  
He was surprised by Wei Ying's return and overwhelmed with happiness, that this Wei Ying was alive and still his former self - not consumed by bitterness or viciousness.  
This Wei Ying's eyes had a carefree and cheerful gleam to them instead of glowing in a hellish red.

Lan Zhan's feet carried him in front of his private room where Wei Ying would possibly still be asleep.  
He opened the door and looked upon a man lying on his sleeping place. Wei Ying was sleeping on his back and his undergarments revealed a good part of his collarbone, shoulder and chest.  
Lan Zhans was at first captivated by this sight but he rashly decided to keep himself busy. He moved over to his guqin since the wood needed to be polished and the strings replaced.

Lan Zhan started to oil the surface of his guqin and by doing so he glimpsed a few times over to Wei Ying.  
His fingertips gently trailed over the guqin – _I wonder how his skin would feel_ \- he wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel the warmth of Wei Yings skin against his. Even if this wasn't Wei Yings former body, Lan Zhan was still attracted to him. The tips of Lan Zhans ears got red but for now he couldn't get a hold of himself. The thoughts about Wei Ying kept bugging him and he couldn't let the image go of rubbing oil onto Wei Ying's skin.  
Ashamed of himself he turned away from his instrument.  
The last months have ben very busy and since Wei Ying was sleeping with him, he didn't have much private time to take care of his body.  
Lan Zhan didn't had many opportunities to masturbate and now, when he was not preoccupied with duties, he realized how much he neglected his body especially in the past few days.  
This wasn't a task he looked much forward to, but it needed to be done and brought relief.  
Right now he wanted to enjoy watching Wei Yings sleeping face and even more ...  
_For crying out loud! I need to do it now, or else it will keep bothering me_  
He stood up and made himself ready to go to the bathing area, just in that moment, as to tease him on purpose, Wei Ying rolled arround and woke up.

"Eh, Lan Zhan, where are you going?" asked Wei Ying as energetic as one could be after waking up from a recreative nap.

"Bathing", answered Lan Zhan whithout hesitation.

"It's not even evening - you want to relief some stress? You already act like a grandpa! Instead you could relief some stress by doing somethign exciting like going out and drink a little, haaha I'm jocking, bathing is fine. I am rather tempted to keep you company", snickered Wei Ying.  
He didn't dare to ask Lan Zhan directly if he wanted him to come over, because of the very likely rejection.

"Hn", was the only thing Lan Zhan replied.

Wei Ying was surprised that Lan Zhan didn't make an effort to be left alone.  
He surely had changed when Wei Ying wasn't around, although he was curious what made Lan Zhan change so much.

 _The rest room will do it too_ thought Lan Zhan to himself.

 

Lan Zhan was heading out of the rest room. He finally made up for the neglection of his body and his thoughts became clear again.  
Not only wanted he to take a bath and give his body some additional rest, but he was also looking forward to bathe together with Wei Ying.  
Thankfully the rain had stopped and the sky cleared up a bit, thus they could go to the hot spring instead of using the indoor bathroom.  
For using the latter they would have to fill up a tub with water and right now Lan Zhan was to exhausted to carry several buckets of water from the spring.

Wei Ying was already in the hot spring and made himself comfortable.  
Lan Zhan took off his robes and folded them neathly beside the spring.  
The water smothered Lan Zhan's skin with a welcoming warmth and he felt his body instantly relaxing. He headed towards Wei Yings spot and leaned near him against a crage on the edge of the broad basin.  
The stone basin was filled up by the hot spring and on the inner edge of the basin were some stone benches so one could sit in there.  
Lan Zhan heard and felt the water platter, meaning that Wei Ying was moving closer.

"Lan Zhan, how about I scrub your back?", suggesed Wei Ying virgorous. He realized how tense Lan Zhan was by watching his expression change so drasticly as he got into the spring and relaxed. Wei Ying tried his best not to bother Lan Zhan to much, but he wanted to make feel Lan Zhan better.

Lan Zhan looked over to Wei Ying.

"Lan Zhan, you don't have to bear everything on your own. If it makes you feel better, why don't accept the help of others?"

To Wei Yings surprise Lan Zhan nodded towards him.

Lan Zhan gave in to his cravings for Wei Ying, why shouldn't he?

Wei Ying grabbed the soap he brought along from his cloathing pile, came over to Lan Zhan and sat behind him on the stone bench in the hot spring. He moved Lan Zhans hair over his shoulder and revealed a scarred back.

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying started and his voice was filled with concern as he remembered some long time passed moments of grief and sorrow.  
Wei Yings hands moved gently over Lan Zhans back:"Does it still hurt?"

"No", reassured him Lan Zhan.

Wei Ying arrived back in the here and now and commented more cheerfully:"Then let's get started, your back screams for a scrub".

"Hnn", replied Lan Zhan in return. He enjoyed being close to Wei Ying and savored the feeling of his caring hands.

 

After they ate dinner, both men headed back to Lan Zhan's room and went to bed early - they both needed some good nights rest after those stressfull days.

The next morning the visitor, that had his audience yesterday, finally arrived.  
He reported some strange and alarming incidents in the Jiangnan area: many people were trapped in a cave due to a landslip. But they couldn't be simply rescued from the cave, hence something was hindering the rescue work. That something was causing from anew landslips despite there wheren't any earthquakes or similar activities in this area.  
Luckily no helper was hurt and it seemed that, that something was eager to spoil the rescue work rather than harming people in the first place.

After Lan Xichen arrived back at the Cloud Recesses and was informed about the situation, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan immediatly hurried to the village.  
Both man where even more concerned after Lan Xichen stated that Lan SuZhui and Lan JingYi former agreed to attend a series of night hunt in this area.


	4. Swallowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heros trying to solve the mysterious incident in the Jiangnan area.

After a long flight on Bichen Lan Zhan and Wei Ying arrived at the village. The urgency of the situation caused them to travel by sword rather than by horse or donkey. Besides, Wei Ying couldn't imagine the elegant and refined Lan Zhan sitting on a donkey.  
The people greeted both men with hope in their eyes, as Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian walked through the large but rural village.

Wei Ying asked an old farmer about the way to the cave, while Lan Zhan stood silent beside him.

"You have to go to the other side of the village and then walk on the pathway into the forrest. You can't miss the cave on your way", replied the farmer.

"Thank you -"

"No, thank YOU", interrupted the farmer Wei WuXian and continued:"so many young men are trapped in this cave and we worry a lot about them. They went there to work and then the earthquakes happened. Haha, never thought that being old and out of order would save me from something", he joked, but quickly got serious again: "Lately so many strange things happened there... Some of us suddendly discovered ore in the cave and suggested to mine it. We all agreed to do so and to our surprise we even found some jewels!"

"What is so strange about that?", wondered Wei WuXian.

"Our village knew about the cave for a long time, but none of us found something there. Neither ore nor jewels. As far as I know no generation before us mined there.

And there is another thing", the man paused and gulped.  
"...The cave could barely fit a dozen people in it, but as the men met on their first of work day, they almost lost eachother in the cave because it was so big and also corridors of nowhere appeared there. The first time they all came home safe and we old people even made jokes about the fearfulness and fantasy of youngsters nowaday. And now they are stuck in this scary cave.. Ahhh I feel guilty now", sighed the farmer.

"We got this, ne, Lan Zhan?", smiled Wei Ying reassuringly.

"Mnnn", nodded the other.

"Haha, thank you again", cheered up the elder.

"By the way, did you hear something about young desciples night hunting in this area?", asked Wei Ying with noticeable concern in his voice.

"Hm...Young desciples, yound desciples... I am not sure if I heard something about young desciples coming to our village. But I was out on the fields for 2 days and didn't hear the latest gossip tho"

"Well, we will be off then", said Wei Ying and parted from the farmer.  
"Good luck!", called out the farmer and waved them goodby.

 

Wei WuXian and Lan Zhan left the village and entered the forrest. Despite today being a warm and sunny autumn day both men weren't paying attention to the beauty of golden rays on the colorful leafs. They hurried through the forrest and finally arrived at the mysterious cave. It's entrance was blocked just as they already knew.  
Both men examined the entrance for further details, but didn't find anything extraordinary.

"Lan Zhan, how about you play your guqin and we see if someone will answer us", proposed Wei WuXian.

"Mhh", hummed Lan WangJi in return.

He played a tune and distorted sounds returned instead.

"It doesn't want us here", translated Lan WangJi.

"That can't be helped, we need to free the workers. Maybe you could suggest, that we will leave after we have rescued the workers and won't return here"

"There isn't anyone except it. There workers aren't there", stated Lan WangJi without showing any emotions of surprise or concern.

"How could that happen? We need to get inside of there and search for them!", countered Wei WuXian resolute.

"Yes", said Lan WangJi calmly and played some more tunes on his guiqn.

At first nothing happened, but then the tunes of the guqin got more demanding and fierce.  
The stones in front of the cave burst into small pieces and freed the entry. They went into the cave, but didn't see or hear anyone - before them was only a wide path leading into complete darkness.  
Suddenly the ground was shaking and stones were dropping from the cave. Lan WangJi draw Wei WuXian over and bent in a protecting manner of the smaller male.

A quick and baffled "Lan Zhan ~ " escaped Wei WuXian's mouth.

The quake stopped as sudden as it had begun.

"Wei Ying, are you alright?" asked Lan WangJi and his voice was filled with worry.

"Yes, I am alright. How about you?"

Lan Zhan's return was just a hum.  
_Seriously, what does this guy think? Worry over me as if I would break into pieces from just a little tremble, but don't even care to look after himself. Does the Gusu Lan Sect teach self-dennial as one of their highest disciplines? Or does he think that my new body is to weak to endure a little shaking?_  
Wei Ying pouted a bit after he pursued this thougths.

Lan Zhan used his cultivator energy to ignite a little fire with within his palm.  
They went down the path deeper into the cave but already stopped after few steps.

"Lan Zhan, no one had mentioned a labyrinth before", commented Wei Ying on the maze that lied ahead of them.

"It doesn't want us here", said Lan Zhan once again.

"So that something can alter the cave, but needs some time do so. Otherwise it would had set up the maze from the very beginning. Being there a maze, it wants to hide something from us. I assume that if we get to the exit of the maze, we will possibily find the workers"

"Hn", confirmed the older male.

They went to the entrance of the labyrinth and Lan Zhan pulled out a yarn of light blue thread.

"To find our way back" Lan Zhan stated simply.

"Haha, I wonder how useful it will be, if that thing can alter the cave, but I guess that it is better than nothing", remarked Wei Ying.

"Yes"

"Alright Lan Zhan, lets go!"

Lan Zhan nodded in return and attached the beginning of the thread around a huge stalagmite near the entrance.

 

After a while of wandering around trough the different paths of the maze both men decided to take a quick break and rethink their strategy.  
They simply tried to avoid getting stuck in a dead end and not to revisit already visited paths - nothing to ingenious.

"Lan Zhan, it's a pitty that we just can't destroy the maze! We could provoce another earthquake or that something will wreak havoc again"

"Right now I can't destroy the maze with my guqin. The walling of this maze is not being controlled by it. That something has left for now."

_Yeah, right now this is just a maze. There is no energy holding into the bricks and thus Lan Zhan can't destroy them, by attacking the energy of the oponent._  
_Well, then we will have to find our way out the old fashion style!_

"Lan Zhan, what if there is no way out of it?  
That something had already caused an earthquake, which cost spiritual energy, then it build the maze. So it shouldn't had too much energy to build such a huge maze. Shouldn't we have found a way out by now?"

"Mhhh", hummed the other man in return. He had the same concerns as Wei Ying but had no answer to them.

"So we will continue like we have?", asked Wei Ying and tried to sound cheerfull.  
Another hum escaped Lan Zhans lips. Nonetheless he noticed that Wei Ying sounded a bit too cheerfull given their actual situtation.  
Lan Zhan let out a small sigh and – _What was that?_  
He felt a weak hint of spiritual energy coming from the path, which laid ahead of them. But alas this was a maze and the paths don't just follow straight into a direction.  
They had to try, after all they have no other clue.

Both men rose up and followed the spiritual energy. Luckily they didn't have to pass a crossroad and rack their brains which way they have to take to follow the spiritual energy.  
With every twist and turn of the path the energy got more and more perceptible, until it reached its peak and they got stuck in a blind alley? What was this? There was no mistake that they have been tracking down the spiritual energy to it's source and they couldn't feel another source of spiritual energy. This was the only one. So why is here nothing but just a dead end?  
Wei Ying pouted and stomped his foot on the ground pretty hard.

"What a scaa- " Wei Yings words where cut off by the shaking ground and the sound of crushing stalactites next to him.

"WEI YING", yelled Lan Zhan and managed somehow to grab Wei Yings arm to pull him closer.

The ground bursted open and swallowed both within it's depths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A dark void swathed him like a cocon and exerted its pressure on to him.  
Wei Ying slowly opened his eyes.  
His body ached and his head felt like it would blow up just by the slightest of his moves.

"Ngghh.. Zhan...Lan Zhan?"

Wei Ying got in a flap. Where is Lan Zhan? Did he survive the crash?  
Of course he have, Lan Zhan's body cultivate stronger than his, and he managed to get trough it, so must Lan Zhan.

  
_Oh my god, Lan Zhan!_

  
Wei Ying noticed, that he was laying down not on the ground, but on Lan Zhan! Wei Ying cautiously lifted himself up from Lan Zhan not to cause himself or the other man further pain.  
He leaned forward and listened to Lan Zhan's heartbeat.

  
_Oh thanks goodness! He's alive! Lan Zhan, if you would have died because you had cushion me, I couldn't forgive myself!_

Wei Ying tried carefully to shake Lan Zhan up.  
Nothing happend.

  
_Maybe a kiss would awake the lovely princess._  
_What the shit, Wei Ying! Get a grip. The man who literally cushioned your death away is lying in front of you and you are making jokes about him? What the shit man? Even for you this is beyond shameless._

  
But the idea of kissing Lan Zhan didn't felt like a joke or an insult to him. Lan Zhan was just to beautiful – his slender but muscular figure, his long black hair and his refined facial features could even make every man swoon, not only him.  
Wei Ying was still leaning over Lan Zhan didn't notice when he started cupping the other males face.

"Wei ...  
Ying", muttured Lan Zhan fatigued.

He made an attempt to sit up but was struck by the pain – he definetly broke some limbs.

"Lan Zhan, you should rest", exclaimed Wei Ying indignantly.

"We need to ... get ...", Lan Zhan nearly fainted again from the sharp pain piercing its way through his whole body.

"We can't do anything with you in this state Lan Zhan!"

Lan Zhan tried again to sit up but this time Wei Ying supported him.

"Let me at least help you! Like I said, you don't have to do everything just by yourself! I even lost track of how many times we escaped death together and you still won't ask me for help? I tought we were friends?", smirked Wei Ying.

"Will you just quite down?"


	5. Vibrant Shimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan can't deny his gayness for Wei Ying and Wei Ying is an oblivious dork.  
> They are exploring the odd cave and haven't lost their hope to find the workers.

 

Lan WangJi drifted off to sleep and Wei WuXian remembered their fight in the Xuanwu cave. Back then he was the one drifting off to sleep while Lan WangJi played a tune for him.

Why not return the favor?

He started to hum the melody Lan WangJi played back then and placed the head of the other male on his lap. After that he put his hand on Lan WangJi's shoulder and started to pass his left spiritual energy into Lan WangJi's body. Lan WangJi had broke his limbs and needed the energy more badly than him anyways.

This body couldn't cultivate as strongly as his previous one, but nonetheless Wei Ying was very grateful for having it.

At least he could help activate Lan WangJi's self-healing process.

 

After Wei WuXian finished the transfer, he felt tired and somewhat drained. They were in this cave for just a few hours and look at them!

Lan WangJi broke his limbs and he already used up all of his spiritual energy.

Wei WuXian took a look at their surroundings: it was really dark but spacious down here. Above them faint greenish light from extraordinary looking crystals illuminated the tunnel, both men were stuck in. They have fallen right into the dead end of an underground tunnel, one could say from one dead end to another?

 

_I wonder when Lan Zhan will wake up again. How long will his body need to be able to walk again?_

_Did the workers had a similar experience?_

_How could they gone missing?_

_What is our plan B if that something can alter the form of the cave and entrap us here forever?_

_Lan Zhan's thread from earlier is probably gone. If we are lucky one of its ends will lay near the dead end we broke through and the other end will still be by the entrance of the maze..._

_... If that something hadn't altered the whole cave._

_Ahhh there are to many 'ifs'!_

 

"..ng!", the sound of Lan WangJi's voice pulled Wei WuXian out of his thoughts.

 

"Huh? Lan Zhan are you awake? How are you feeling?", brightened up Wei WuXian because the other was finally having enough energy to be awake.

 

"You didn't have to do this", stated Lan WangJi and his eyes had a cold sheen to them.

 

"Ehh, what are you talking about?"

 

"Don't play dumb, Wei Ying. I can feel your spiritual energy inside me"

 

"Ahaha Lan Zhan, I finally found my way into you!", smirked Wei WuXian.

 

In return Lan WangJi let out a deep growl and his ear tips took a pinkish shade.

 

_At least he isn't trying to convince me into giving me my spiritual energy back. Haha sometimes it is to easy to distract Lan Zhan._

 

Lan WangJi's sat up and noticed that the whole time he was asleep on Wei WuXian's lap. This realization tinted his ear tips in an even brighter pink.

Alas this beautiful ears of his where covered by strands of loose hair and Wei WuXian couldn't marvel at the fruits of his teasing. In fact he didn't even recognize any impacts of his teasing despite Lan WangJi's obvious aggravation.

 

Lan WangJi made a few steps and needed to lean on the walls for support. He could walk, but it cost him lots of energy. His body had healed all the fractions in no time due to his excessive amount of spiritual energy and his longstanding training. He trained all the self healing techniques until he didn't even needed to think of them, to perform them.

Right now he wasn't feeling to bad and if necessary he could win a fight, but he wouldn't want to be in such situation.  
Their priority was to find the lost workers and he could heal more on their way.

 

"You sure don't want to rest a little more? I could treat your vital points to enhance your healing"

 

"There is no need for that. Let's go"

 

_Yeah, yeah Mr. 'High and Mighty'. You can do everything alone and breaking your bones is NO big deal.  
How many times do I have to tell you? Or am I no help at all?_ , smiled Wei WuXian wistful.

_Why does it even bother me if he wants my help or not?_

 

At the same time Lan WangJi thought: _Wei Ying, do you even realize what you are offering me?  
"To treat my vital points" you have to UNdress ME! We are here on a __night hunt_ _!_

_Wait, would I let it happen, if we were in a more private...?_

_Oh my Lan Zhan, collect your thoughts!_

_Besides I don't want to be a burden to Wei Ying and let myself get spoiled by him. He gave me all the spiritual energy he had, without even demanding something in return..._

_I have the impression, he got the wrong idea from what I have said. But this isn't the first time he doesn't get my intentions. I need to communicate better with him. I want to tell him, what I mean._

_I need to speak up._

_You can do this Lan Zhan!_

 

_Take a deep breath an say it!_

 

"Thank you"

 

Wei WuXian couldn't trust his ears? What did Lan WangJi just say and why?

 

"Lan Zhan can you repeat it one more time? I didn't hear it!", teased Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi stopped in his tracks and looked firmly in Wei WuXian's eyes: "Thank you Wei Ying for taking care of me"

 

Wei WuXian was not prepared for this. He let out a deep sigh and grinned: "Anything for my Lan Zhan!"

 

Lan WangJi frowned in return and both men continued walking to the place the tunnel was leading them.

On their way Wei WuXian collected few of those shimmery stones to study them later.

Thankfully there weren't any crossroads and after another turn both men stopped in their tracks to admire the sight, which displayed in front of them.

They stood in front of a massive archway with many delicate cravings and expensive looking stones included in it. It must have taken decades to make such a lavish gateway.

After some moments of sincere admiration for the incredible artwork, Lan WangJi and Wei Wuxian went trough the gateway and continued on the path leading them even deeper into the cave.

Shortly afterwards they have been surprised one more time: the path was ending in a ridge from which they could see a gigantic underground city, being immersed in emerald light due to the plenty of shimmering crystals.

 

"Look Lan Zhan, there is something, that looks like a palace. Maybe the people there will know what happened to the workers �- if not they control that something...

My assumption is, that those people control that something to prevent outsiders rob them from their wealth. I think here not only about the dozen of sparkly crystals but also about their elaborate artwork. The crafting on the facades looks way to refined and artful for just a simple city...

 

Ah look, there are stairs leading into the city!

Damn, even those have such delicate ornaments on them!"

 

"Wei Ying!"

 

"Come on! You don't even let me swear, it's not fair Lan Zhan"

 

Lan WangJi could smack himself. He didn't want to scold Wei Ying, he was just ... He wanted to say that the refinement of this city looked dull next to Wei Ying's features and wasn't even rudimentary as vibrant as his smile.

Lan WangJi's ear tips flushed again in a soft pink and as Wei Ying turned towards him, his heart skipped a beat.

He loved him.

He can't run away from his feelings like he had before.

He don't want to watch his everything being... Not his. It was so very selfish of him, but he needed Wei Ying. Of course he wouldn't force himself on Wei Ying but he needed to tell him.

Soon.

When this night hunt is over and they both were safe, he needs to tell him or he will never find rest.

How long can he bottle up this feelings all by himself?

 

Lan WangJi let out a deep sigh.

 

"Haha, don't get your hopes to high up, that my shamelessness will ever change", laughed Wei WuXian.

 

Wei Ying, how is it not completely obvious by now? I wouldn't want you any other way.

 

Without thinking Lan WangJi made few steps towards Wei Ying and leaned a little bit forward, moving his hand on his shoulder.

 

"Lan Zhan, are you alright? Your face is really pale!", Wei WuXians voice was filled with worry.

 

Lan WangJi couldn't hold it any longer.

 

"Wei Ying, I..."

 

"I am really sorry for making you angry. I will try not to swear in the future, I swear hehe"

 

"Wei Ying!"

 

"Oh my, quick, we need to hide!"

 

Indeed a squad of solders was making their rounds and both men could hide just in time before being discovered by them.

 

_No, I don't want it this way._

_In this moment I want him to only see me._

_I want him to think properly about my words._

 

"Excuse me for cutting you off earlier Lan Zhan. What did you wanted to say?" interrupted Wei WuXian his thoughts.

 

"Nothing", shook Lan WangJi his head.

 

"Hm kay", responded Wei WuXian somewhat disappointed. He wanted to know what was up with Lan WangJi.

 

_Something severe must be bothering him. I have never seen him lose his composure in this way. I hope he is alright. Maybe I can sneak some spiritual energy into him when he is asleep? I wonder if his fractures have healed by now._

 

"If we directly go and ask around about the workers, we will be discovered as outsiders in no time despite it being a big city. I don't think the people here will have many outsiders visiting them.

I don't know how they will react to us, if we keep in mind that they probably control that something that don't want us here."

 

Lan WangJi hummed in agreement.

 

"I guess they are keeping the workers in a prison and the administration building should have a city map with all its facilities. And administration buildings are usually located near the palace, so how about we sneak up there first?"

 

Another deep hum was directed at Wei WuXian.

 

They made their way through narrow alleys and empty streets. It seemed too quite and until now they didn't have to bother about being seen by any living soul. This town felt like it died out, but the houses and buildings where still in good condition.

Without anything noteworthy happened, they stood in cover of an big house as they heard some trailing off conversation: "We are going to be late if we won't hurry!"

 

"Whose fault is it, that we didn't get off earlier? There wouldn't be any good seats left by now! And this time they are putting on quite a show with all these men from the surface!"

 

"Stop complaining and start moving!"

 

 

"Lan Zhan, it's time to change our plan! Let's follow them!"


End file.
